warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nebelfrost
Hallo Nebelfrost, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Nebelfrost. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Silberfluss (Diskussion) 14:57, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wochenende Hallo Nebelfrost, ich war übers Wochenende leider nicht da,aber Zilla sagte,du hattest eine Frage. Hat es sich schon geklärt oder hast du noch Fragen? :) Schreib mir einfach :) LG Benutzer:Smaragdbeer/Sig 15:30, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke :p Danke erstmal fürs stalken XD Und natürlich auch danke für deine nachricht ^^ Freue mich nämlich immer über Nachrichten :D Lg Zweig Hallo (erst mal ^^) Ich bin ziemlich neu hier aber ich hab ich mal eine Millesekunde im Chat gesehen. Und da hab ich eben auch dein Pb gesehen. Anubis = <3 (zumindest für mich) und joa... ich glaub das wars... :'D viele Grüße noch von mir ^^ nyx ...antwort hey nebel <3 ich hab deine nachricht erst jetzt gelesen...schreib mir ein datum und die zeit auf meine disk und ich versuche zu kommen...lg, Lärchenfrost (Diskussion) 09:08, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Man Nebel, geh doch bitte nicht immer sofort :( Treuherz (Diskussion) 13:07, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) RE Hallo, Tut mir leid aber ich habe leider überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr mit Ekliss :( Ich war selbst sehr lange inaktiv :/ 18:55, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hey~ Bräuchtest du vllt. Hilfe dein Profil aufzuhübschen?^^ Und bist du die Tage vllt. wieder besser im Chat zu erreichen? Flammpfote Profil Disku 20:57, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Dein Bildchen thumb|288px|Deine Kadse :3WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 15:05, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Dein Wintermonster Schau mal in den Chat... Hey Nebel da ist wer besonderes im Chat, der dich seit nem halben Jahr nicht mehr getroffen hat :3 Flammpfote Profil Disku 18:07, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen und so Hey Nebel, du wolltest ja ein bisschen was über die Vorlagen lernen und ich habe auch gerade dein Profil gelesen, deshalb dachte ich, ich zeige dir einfach mal ein paar, die es hier in diesem Wiki so gibt: Überschriften →→ →→ →→ Spoiler →→ vielleicht kennst du ja einige von diesen schon, beim nächsten Mal kann ich dir aber noch ein paar andere zeigen. Du kannst sie ja mal ausprobieren (z.B. auf deinem Profil oder wenn du mir antwortest). Es wäre übrigens sehr hilfreich (falls du das nicht schon getan hast), wenn du in deinen Einstellungen bei Bearbeiten die Bearbeitungsart auf Quelltext-Editor stellen könntest! Liebe Grüße, 23:59, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wie man einen Text farbig macht :) Hallo Nebel, ich fang hier jetzt einfach mal mit den einfachsten Sachen an: Vor dem Wort/Satz/Text, denn du gestalten möchtest, schreibst du , dann kommt der Text und zum Schluss kommt . Zwischen die beiden Anführungszeichen dort oben schreibt man, was wie aussehen soll, z.B. dass die Schrift grün sein soll. Das kann man da aber allerdings nicht irgendwie reinschreiben, sondern mit bestimmten Formulierungen: SCHRIFTFARBE: wenn unser Text jetzt grün sein soll, dann schreiben wir zwischen die Anführungszeichen entweder color:green; oder color:#00FF00; . Das color steht für Farbe, um die Farbe zu benennen hat man zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder man schreibt die Farbe auf englisch (green) oder man nimmt den Farbcode (#00FF00). Beim Farbcode gibt es deutlich mehr Möglichkeiten, das mit den englischen Namen ist dafür einfacher. Eine Liste vieler verschiedener Farbnamen und -codes findest du hier: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Farben mit der grünen Schrift sieht unser Code jetzt so aus: Unser erster Code Und so sieht es dann aus: Unser erster Code SCHRIFTART: Natürlich kann man nicht nur sie Schriftfarbe verändern. Besonders in der Signatur sieht es gut aus, wenn man auch eine andere Schriftart hat, zum Beispiel Comic Sans MS, Vivaldi, Segoe Print, Arial, Georgia, Impact und viele mehr (ich glaube, fast alle, die es auch bei Word gibt). Wir nehmen jetzt einfach mal Segoe Print. Um die Schriftart zu ändern, schreiben wir zwischen die Anführungszeichen, hinter die Schriftfarbe, font-family:Segoe Print; . Das font-family steht hierbei für Schriftart. Wenn wir das ganze nun in unseren Code einfügen, sieht er so aus: Lalala Blub Daraus wird dann das hier: Lalala Blub ich glaube, das reicht erstmal für den Anfang, ich sehe, ich habe dir schon eine ganze Menge geschrieben^^ Für den Abschluss noch etwas ganz einfaches, das du bestimmt schon kennst: FETT UND KURSIV: Um einen Text/Satz/Wort/Buchstaben kursiv zu machen, machen wir davor und danach jeweils zwei ' , also kursiv wird kursiv. Um einen Text/Satz/Wort/Buchstaben fett zu machen, machen wir davor und danach jeweils drei ' , also fett wird fett. Wenn es dann fett und kursiv sein soll, machen wir einfach fünf ' : aus fett und kursiv wird fett und kursiv. Unser Code sieht dann so aus, wenn er fett sein soll: Ein fetter, grüner Code :D Das sieht dann so aus: Ein fetter, grüner Code :D Du kannst mir, wenn du antwortest, ja mal einen bunten Text auf die Disk machen, zum Üben! Ich hoffe, du verstehst alles^^ Liebe Grüße, 21:35, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schatten Hi Nebel o/ Bevor ich mit dem Schatten anfange, zeige ich dir noch eben etwas einfaches, nämlich: HINTERGRUNDFARBE sie funktioniert so ähnlich wie die Schriftfarbe, nur statt color schreiben wir background-color. Ein Beispiel: Weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund →→ Weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund Nun aber zum SCHATTEN: zwischen die beiden Gänsefüßchen schreiben wir text-shadow um zu sagen, dass wir einen Schatten haben wollen. Dann schreiben wir wieder die Farbe auf (meistens nimmt man schwarz, aber bunter Schatten kann auch toll aussehen!). Nun kommt der komplizierte Teil. Der Code für Schatten sieht nämlich meistens so aus: text-shadow:red 0.2em 0.2em 0.2em; . Die Zahlen vor den ems lassen sich beliebig verändern, es müssen da nicht mal überall die gleichen Zahlen vorstehen. Aber was bedeuten sie? Mit dreimal 0.2em sieht der Code so aus: Schatten sind toll! und das Ergebnis so: Schatten sind toll! wenn wir jetzt das erste 0.2em zu 2em erhöhen sieht das ganze so aus: Schatten sind toll! Der Schatten ist also nach rechts gerutscht. Da man jede beliebige Zahl nehmen kann, kann man auch variieren, wie weit der Schatten nach rechts rutschen soll. Bei 0em ist er kein bisschen rechts. wenn wir das zweite 0.2em zu 2em erhöhen, sieht das ganze so aus: Schatten sind toll! Der Schatten ist nach unten gerutscht. Wieder kann man hier mit der Zahl und so auch mit der Tiefe herumexperimentieren; bei 0em ist er nicht mehr unter dem Text. Und wenn wir das dritte 0.2em zu 2em erhöhen, haben wir einen seehr unscharfen Schatten, den man nicht mehr lesen kann^^: Schatten sind toll! bei 0em ist der Schatten so scharf wie der Text, also sehr gut leserlich Kannst ja mal ausprobieren, was passiert, wenn du überall 2em nimmst. oder du probierst mal ganz was neues aus :D Ich hoffe, du verstehst alles^^ LG, 22:05, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi Nebel, ich mach jetzt mal wieder etwas einfaches: um den Code in den Link zu deinem Profil/Deiner Disk zu bekommen, musst du folgendes tun: NebelfrostDisk → NebelfrostDisk wie du sicher schon gesehen hast stehen in der Signatur immer so Sachen wie , und . Sie bestimmen die Höhe des Textes. Sup bedeutet hierbei oben, small Mitte und sub unten: oben mitte unten → → oben mitte unten Dies wird für den Spruch in der Sig bzw. den Link zu deiner Disk verwendet, du hast ja bestimmt schon gesehen, dass der meistens etwas kleiner und höher ist als der Name, man kann ihn aber halt auch auf mittlerer Höhe oder tiefer machen. Vor dem Link zum Profil schreibt man und danach , damit es schön groß ist.→ [Nebelfrost MEHRFARBIGER TEXT: Wie du etwas andersfarbig machst, weißt du jetzt schon. Man kann einen Text aber auch mehrfarbig machen. Als Beispiel nehmen wir jetzt mal deinen Namen. Davon wollen wir die erste Hälfte lila und die zweite pink machen. Dazu schreiben wir erstmal den Code für lila Nebel: Nebel Dann schreiben wir den Code für pinken frost: frost das sieht dann so aus: Nebelfrost Man kann da natürlich immer noch sowas wie Hintergrundfarbe reinbringen, diesen kann man dann ebenfalls unterschiedlich machen oder auch nicht. Das reicht für heute, denke ich^^ Lg, 21:52, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re:Verwirrung Hey, wovon weißt du nicht, ob du es brauchst? Ich finde, das mit deinem Namen sieht schon gut aus, nur den Code vom Link zur Disk müsstest du mal fortsetzen :P wenn PN gar nicht geht, komm einfach [http://warrior-cats.fragen.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat hierhin. Lg, 20:58, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bild :3 thumb|160pxHier ist das Bild.^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir. <3 Lg Re:Signatur Hey Nebel, danke für deine Nachricht! Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir meine neue Sig gefällt *.* hab da nämlich auch ganz schön viel Arbeit reingesteckt^^ Sehen wir uns heute Abend im Chat? Liebe Grüße, 09:00, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) (so, da haste sie jetzt auch noch mal auf deiner Disk x3) Re : Alles klar. xD Ich gibt aber eine Möglichkeit wo die Nachricht wieder entfernen kannst, aber weil du es jetzt schon geschrieben hast ist es egal. LG 19:01, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Nebelfrost nach Sig Also am Code deiner Signatur liegt's auf jeden Fall nicht, der ist okay so. Du unterschreibst nur mit den vier Tilden und nicht ~~~~Nebelfrost, oder? Wenn ja, dann wird es wohl an deinen Einstellungen liegen. Hast du |[[User:Nebelfrost|Nebelfrost]]}} genau so in deinen Einstellungen bei Signatur stehen, ohne irgendetwas davor oder dahinter? Und auch das Häkchen darunter angekreuzt? Schau am besten nochmal nach! Lg, 12:09, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re Signatur Danke, den Spruch hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht, aber Star hat mir die Signatur gemacht. LG 16:19, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ehm ja... xD... ich glaube ich weiß, was dein Problem ist... xDD Unterschreib einfach mal mit ~~~~. So zum Spaß. Und schau dann auf's Ergebnis. :'D GlG, 15:36, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Also der Name des Users wäre da ganz hilfreich xD trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir da helfen kann, da sowas auf meinem Handy ganz anders aussieht. Frag den User am besten selbst. 08:24, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Huhu Schneeflügel Na, das freut mich zu hören, dass wir viel gemiensam haben ;D Ach übrigens, ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn wir uns bisschen besser kennenlernen würden :) <3 Wenn du i-welche Fragen oder so zu mir hast, kannst du mich gern fragen, ich liebe es wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden (kp wieso xD); Meine Disk steht dir immer offen :P :) Lg Schneeflügel (Diskussion) 19:00, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Eigenes Wiki erstellen? Hi Nebelfrost, Du hast ja ein eigenes Wiki, das Zeit Wiki. Und da meine Freundin ein paar Probleme mit dem Erstellen ihres Wikis hat, hab ich gedacht, ich könnte dich fragen. Ihr Problem ist nämlich: Sie hat bereits einen Namen, die Einleitung und den Rest hingeschrieben. Jetzt ist sie bei der "Hintergrundgestaltung" angekommen, aber sie findet den "Werkzeugkasten" nicht, da sie einen eigenen Hintergrund machen möchte. Ihre Frage ist also, ob du uns sagen kannst, wo der Werkzeugkasten ist. Wäre echt nett;-) Danke! PS. : Sie ist nicht hier im Warrior Cats Wiki, aber falls ihr Wiki entsteht, wird es auf meiner Profilseite stehen. Fragt nicht;-) Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 13:34, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Leaf Hallo Nebelfrost! It's me, Thunderheart (Donnerherzen)! Remember me? It's been awhile. Allow me to fill you in (I'll use Google Translate) Mein Wiki -Konto ( ) hatte gehackt , also musste ich einen neuen zu machen. Also tat ich , dass ... aber dann wurde ich für meinen Glauben wieder angegriffen , so dass ich beschloss , zu gehen. Also hier bin ich , meine beiden Konten geschlossen , aber ich bin völlig in Ordnung ! Wie geht es dir? Auf Wederhesen, freund! (Neine Google Translate <---) 73.44.43.228 22:34, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Wichteln Hey Nebelfrost, Abhängig davon, ob morgen Star oder ich lost/lose werden wir bestimmt nen Weg finden, dass du an dein Los kommst, und zur Not dann auch erst Sonntag. Im Chat selbst kann ich oder Star dich dann ja auch nochmal extra fragen, ob du die PN überhaupt bekommen hast, denn wer weiß, vielleicht spinnt es zur Abwechslung auch mal nicht rum ^^ 17:55, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk Ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich habe dich beim Wichteln gezogen. Ich hoffe mein kleines Geschenk gefällt dir. :) Die Schriftzeichen bedeuten: "Gib niemals auf." Ein kleiner Bibelvers noch dazu: Und der Engel sprach zu ihnen: Fürchtet euch nicht! Siehe, ich verkündige euch große Freude, die allem Volk widerfahren wird; denn euch ist heute der Heiland geboren, welcher ist Christus, der Herr, in der Stadt Davids. Lukas 2,10 LG 08:48, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) thumb|400px AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCHEIßE IS DAS NIEDLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH! *flippt voll aus wie'n Gummiball* Das is so ein süßes Bild *-* Und das ist SO niedlich wie die kleinen Warrior-Cats da rumkrabbeln! Vielen vielen vielen DANK! Ich freue mich so sehr! So! Sehr! 21:04, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Du kannst nicht steigern. Du kannst nicht steigern, lel. Cookiecorn (Diskussion) 17:36, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Huhu, meine Foggy-Froggy :3 Halluuuu! Eeeeeehm... lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Wie geht's dir? Alles okay in your world? Kommst du bald wieder zu uns in den Livechat? *liest sich durch was sie geschrieben hat* StarClan, das klingt als wäre ich wahnsinnig. Und verdammt anhänglich. Aber ehm... wäre trotzdem schön von dir zu hören... -- 20:22, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo, Mich Donner :) Remember me? I'm still alive. Message me here: www.quotev.com/ThundyrWaves We can chat there! ~Donnerherzen